Five Nights at Ludwig's
by Flyingmintbuny
Summary: I own nothing from the original things. I am only a fan of them. 5 security guards, 5 nights, 5 chapters(maybe) Freddy: Germany/Ludwig Chica: Fem!France/Frances Bonnie: America/Alfred Foxy: England/Andrew. Andrew is Pirate!England.
1. Night 1

To be honest, Feli had to be pushed into the security office of the family restaurant. He really hated this side of the town. It was the bad part. The part where you would get shanked for stepping on someone's pavement.

He needed the money though. His brother had disappeared a while earlier and he could never get over it. He was constantly in debt too. He was figuring out the cameras when a voice filled the room.

" Hello? H-Hello?..." the Italian looked around and found the source of the thing saying hello. It was the phone. " If you're hearing this, you had both guts and the idiocy to choose to work here. I'm the guy who worked here before you. I thought I'd leave a message for you to help on your first night. I hope you're not scared already… because nothing will hurt you. I promise! There is a chance, though, that the robots will start walking around… Their left in a free-roaming mode at night so they'll be able to move around on the stage during the day without problems. It's like how your legs fall asleep or something." There's a introduction thing that the company gave to me… I have to read it… I need the money just as much as you… " Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.-" I'm not done, but that sounds bad… anyways- " Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred,"- They really thought this out… It sounds bad…- "a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Feliciano was shaking by then. Why was this all figured out so well?! also; why would they get rid of the evidence that someone has died!? Why did they HAVE to figure it out.

" Um, also don't leave your office. And close the doors only when also have lights to make sure they're gone if their at your doors, but they take energy too... If you run out of power, Ludwig likes to come and watch to see if you'll move… If you don't he'll get mad at you and try to shake you…It doesn't sound bad, but in a show they do Ludwig picks up a real giant rock to show off. The one animatronic that is stronger is Alfred, but he likes to hug… you can see the problem as they don't know their strength... If you do he'll attack you if you look threatening. So, uh… just keep safe. try to survive the night, alright?"

Then the message when blank. Feli had the camera up, not even paying attention to the power. After about 2 hours, everything went dark on him. The cameras stopped working and the doors opened. Feli stopped moving completely, terrified. Something was coming towards him, and it sounded big. Feli started freaking out, starting to cry. " No no no! I don't want to be shake until I die! NO!" he cried. All this time, a song was playing loudly. He looked at the door to see the mascot of the pizza place, Ludwig starting there. The light stopped flickering on his face and he heard him get into the room " Stop crying." Ludwig said with a growl then grabbed the Italian, crushing his arms. Feliciano screamed and that was the last thing he remembered. He passed out! " Mein gott…" Ludwig said and started doing CPR. he went to get him breathing and crushed him in the mean time. Ludwig noticed and went to the back room, putting the body in a fire heater there, not wanting it to be found and his restaurant to be shut down.

Night 1 finished. 4 more to go.


	2. Night 2

Madeline got into the office. It was her second night. She had listened to the phone guy. She also only looked at the stage and Pirate cove unless the animatronic moved. She was a pretty smart on the first night.

" Hello? If you're hearing this you're on your second night. So, um, congratulation! Check, while I'm talking, that everyone's in their places." Maddie did so "They get madder that you're there as the week progresses, so they might move right aways on your last night. Ludwig doesn't come off stage much… only if the power goes out… I guess he's worried someone cut the power. Also remember; use your doors! There's 2 badly placed blind spot and that's right outside your door." Maddie tested, and he was completely correct. She couldn't see the foot she stuck out at all. She pulled it back in right after she was finished. " If you can't find Ludwig, Alfred or Frances that's where they'll be… Andrew prefers a hit and run type of attack. If he likes you he might actually protect you, but he doesn't seem to like anyone… Oh! Wait! That sounded bad… You're not in danger, no no no! Um… Also check on Andrew occasionally but do NOT watch him… He hates that… He thinks you're judging him so he gets mad…" Maddie made a mental of that. " Alright, I know you have everything under control, so good luck!" The phone cut off.

Maddie started by hitting the lights quickly. She then checked the cameras. Andrew was peeking out, glaring. She almost dropped the camera by then. She then checked the stage. Frances wasn't there either.

" Where is she?!" She said worried then paused. She slowly turned to the light and pressed it. Frances was right outside the door. She then realized Alfred was walking down the way to the office. She quickly closed the door and sighed, then realized something to late.

Frances was in the room. She giggled slightly watching Maddie squirm. Maddie, in a sudden burst of courage, pushed Frances OUT of the room. Frances looked super surprised at this, not doing anything. Once Frances was out of the room Maddie closed the door. To bad it landed on her foot. She screamed in pain.

" L-Ludwig!" Frances called, going to try to help Maddie. Her voice stalled a little. Ludwig and Alfred ran around the corner. " V-V-Vhat's vrong Frances?" Ludwig asked. " The d-d-door closed on the n-n-night guard's foot!" Frances explained. Ludwig gave a nod to Alfred, who went to the slightly opened door and picked it up.

Maddie pulled out her foot immediately. The door also closed immediately. at least it didn't break bone. the power was going out, so Maddie open the right hall, after flashing the lights to make sure no one was there. no one was, at least at the moment. Maddie started flashing through the cameras and noticed something. Frances wasn't anywhere. ' where is she?!' she thought, then put down the camera. Frances was standing next to her, twitching occasionally. Suddenly Frances' eyes went black and she attacked Maddie, strangling her to death.

Night 2 finished. 3 more to go.


End file.
